Love is a battlefield
by Goddess Michelle
Summary: Two girls are trying to fight for harrys heart. One of them cheats in the battle while the other just tries. I'm not good with summarys. HP? I need Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Problems in Life

I am basing this story on a roleplay that was on neopets the other day so it may be kind of weird. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm sure you already know that I do not own the Harry Potter characters, but my friend owns her made up in this story. That leaves me with nothing still. - -'

---

Harry placed the vial filled with the potion he made on Prof. Snape's desk violently. His jet black hair was messier than usual as he straightened himself up, glaring at Snape. He was tired of having Occlumency with him and now he was just finishing it and had to make his potion all over when Neville knocked it over running out of his class. On the other hand Snape just returned the glare and roared, "GET OUT MR. POTTER!" pointing to the door that led out to the dungeons. Harry walked out and slammed the door behind him leaving the angry Potions teacher behind. He walked out onto the grounds and passed a group of girls giggling and pointing at him. He walked faster to the Quidditch Pitch. He still was getting over what happened to his godfather, Sirius last year in the Department of Mysteries. Oh, great he had broken into Snape's mind again. He didn't want to really see Snape going in the boys bathroom cursing about what he had done in potions so he shook his head. Tommorrow was Quidditch tryouts and Valentines day. A hogsmeade trip was going to be held in most of the afternoon and surprisingly a dance tommorrow night.

---

Laying on the edge of the lake was Ginny Weasley, youngest, and only daughter of the Weasley clan. She had her mind all on tommorrow and who she would go with. Definitly not Dean. He had broken up with her last week to go out with Luna Lovegood for no slight reason. Maybe because she said something or Luna was more interesting by her dad being head of 'The Quibbler' and her going into the Department of Mysteries. Well, Ginnys dad was in the Ministry and she went into the Department of Mysteries too. "Well, there goes a date for tommorrow" she mumbled as she ran her hand through her red hair. Oh now I know why, cause Dean probably doesn't like my red hair she thought. Well she was at least glad that Quidditch tryouts were going to be held tommorrow morning. She sighed deeply and looked at a hole in her jeans. Her mom had sewed the other holes in her jeans but that one. She was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. All hand me down from her brothers. And surprise her shoes weren't hand me downs. Since she did so well last year her mom decided to get her one decent new thing. Of course, she sometimes wished she wasn't the youngest cause she got all the hand me downs. Her brothers were over protective of her, and she was still treated like a baby girl. For gods sake, she was 15 already!

Vanessa sat in her favorite armchair in the common room. She was what most peaple thought, was reading a book. But she wasn't. She was bored and was just looking at the small pictures on the pages till she snapped out of her bored world when she heard Draco yelling at Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking over his shoulder. "Will you stay out of MY bisness?" he yelled and the two dumbheads nodded and stepped back onto some chairs near a table. Vanessa laughed silently. Yes, she was a slytherin like Draco but had a crush on the famous harry Potter, which was weird for a Slytherin to describe. No one knew, but she was thinking that a certain little red head girl slightly knew about her obsession with him. That meant competition to win Harry. Even though Harry never noticed her, she was going to get his attention today before that Weasley ever will. She noticed Draco looking at her, "What is so funny?" he asked knowing he heard her laugh.

"Oh, the way you yelled at the Dim wits" Vanessa said her blue eyes looking over into his grey ones, showing she wasn't scared. Crabbe and Goyle looked at her mumbling that they weren't dimwits.

"Yeah, they are, and it seems you don't fear me" he said smirking.

"Well of course not or else I wouldn't be in Slytherin, would I?"Vanessa said laughing.

"Well, no but some Slytherins fear me" Draco said, "They know I'm the Slytherin Prince and always be."

"Not always wait till your son comes here and takes your place" Vanessa said smiling.

"Or Daughter" Draco said wondering why he even said that.

"Yeah, well I have to see someone about now so I'll see you later Draco" Vanssa said placing her book down, getting up and left the common room for the grounds.

Harry wandered over to the lake to sit under the oak tree. He looked at the place where he saw the girls earlier and they were still there. He looked away and back at the lake. He wanted someone to talk to right now, one of his friends at least someone who understood his problems. That was mostly Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Luna would probably right now be reading 'The Quibbler' on the Quidditch Pitch upside down for all he knew. Neville probably hanging out with Lavender. But he didn't imangine Ginny doing anything with anyone. Maybe she was hanging out with her boyfriend Dean. He then noticed Ginny laying near the lake and was about to call her over when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye running straight towards him. It was a girl but he never seen her before nor reconized her.

Vanessa noticed Harry sitting under the oak tree alone and started running right towards him. Now is my chance to get him away from that Weasley girl she thought happily stopping beside him. "Um...hi Harry, can I sit down?" she said smiling at him.

"Uhhh sure" Harry said as she nodded and sat close to him. "Do I know you?" he asked nicely.

"Um, I'm not sure if you do" Vanessa said, "But I'm Vanessa Pricket."

"Well, hi Vanessa" Harry said softly, "How do you know my name?"

"Well, I'm sure the whole school knows your name by the scar" Vanessa said laughing softly.

"Well, yeah" Harry said slightly smiling.

Ginny turned her head when she heard someone running not to far from her and saw a Slytherin girl, Vanessa running towards harry, who was looking kinda confused. "Now she's trying to steal him, I don't think so" she mumbled and sat up in her spot. She knew she had a crush on Harry like she did and knew Vanessa was going to get him if she didn't do something. She then noticed Malfoy coming out of the school and smirked, "Time for a competition Vanessa." Ginny stood up and walked slowly over smiling, "Hey Harry, Vanessa" Ginny said sitting down in front of them.

Draco saw Vanessa sitting very close to Potter and wandered what in Merlins name he was doing to her. Then he notice Weasley over there too. He decided to play a little game and stood beside potter, "Well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel-B" he said smirking at Harry.

Harry turned to face draco, "What do you want Malfoy!" he said glaring at him.

Vanessa considered this a distration to tell ginny off, "He's mine Ginny!" she whispered leaning close to Ginny, glaring at her.

"not if i get him first!" Ginny replied glaring back.

"For one, what are you trying to do to Vanessa?" Draco said reffering to the part where he was close to her.

"She made that decision and I don't know her!" harry snapped.

"Oh, I'm sure you know that she is my friend!" Draco said.

"Oh, I'll get him Weasley I always get my boys!" Vanessa said smirking. She always won her crushes heart against another girl, so she had experience meaning that getting Harry would be easy like the other boys. But she didn't know that Harry had kind of fancied Ginny after Cho had recently dumped him last year. No one knew yet but planned on telling her how muched he fancied her tommorrow when he would ask her to Hogsmeade tommorrow morning in the common room.

Ginny slightly frowned at what Vanessa said but didn't have nothing to say when she heard draco say something, "Come on Vanessa lets go" he said and she just nodded but gave Ginny a smirk that told her that she had a plan to win harry over. Love is a battlefield, and the battle had just begun.

Harry turned back to Ginny and smiled before saying, "Hey, so what did you and Vanessa talk about?" he asked.

"Ohhh, we were talking about who was going to win this guys heart" Ginny said trying to drop a hint or two, but returned the smile.

Harry not understanding girls most of the time just nodded. She doesn't like me, seriously she wouldn't wait for me to like her after all these years passed to ask her...how dumb can I get? he thought. "So going with anyone special tommorrow?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah but he hasn't asked me yet so I'm not sure if I am even going with anyone" Ginny said dropping another hint.

"Oh, thats cool same with me" Harry replied.

Ginny smiled slightly. He don't like me he just notices me as his best friends sister, just a normal friend like Hermione and Ron she thought sadly but didn't show it. "So you think Ron and Hermione will go together?" she asked changing the topic to her brother and Hermione.

"I hope, I'm getting sick of getting stuck between their fighting and such, why don't they just tell their real feelings?" Harry said sighing.

"Well Ron has no experience, and well Hermione has never really showed her true feelings to anyone nor really told anyone but me about her feelings for peaple" Ginny said.

"Wow, I guess she really trusts you" Harry said smilng a little.

"Yeah, and I guess Ron trusts you to tell his feelings for girls?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yep, hey maybe we could pair them up!" Harry said straightening up.

"It might just work, but what would we do to get them together?" Ginny asked leaning back on her hands.

"Are you always asking questions?" Harry teased.

"Yes, is that a porblem, Mr.Potter?" Ginny teased back.

--

Ron landed on the ground tiredly. He had praticed over an hour now and thanked Dean for helping him today and recieved one of Hermione hugs from her. He hugged her backed and watched Dean leave with Luna hand in hand. He was sure they stopped and started snogging and went behind one of the dark stands to not let anyone see. "Nice practice Ron" Hermione said, "You are getting pretty musular from all of this praticing."

Ron looked down and felt his ears turn pink when he heard Hermione. He noticed her red as his hair and laughed, "Yeah, thanks Hermione"

Hermione nodded slightly and looked up at him. She blushed a deeper magenta and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away and running off towards the castle. Ron touched his lips softly and watched Hermione run to the castle and disappear behind the big doors. He smiled, "She likes me back" he mumbled and ran after her. He bumped into Ginny, knocking her down on her butt, but continued running after Hermione.

Ginny moaned as she fell to the ground and landed on her butt with a thud slightly and was pulled back up by two hands grabbing her wrists. She glanced at Ron running inside and thanked Harry softly. "What is so important that he didn't need to say sorry?" she asked confused.

"Well Hermione ran past here a few seconds ago crying and blushing a very very deep red. Wonder if they kissed." Harry said smiling brightly.

"I hope so or I will kill Ron for not saying sorry." Ginny said laughing. They took a glance at the Qudditch Pitch and saw Dean and Luna walking up to them.

"Hey Harry, Ginny" Dean said smiling at Harry and looked at Ginny.

"Hey Dean" Harry said and looked over at Ginny to see her not replying at all. She just looked at the two softly. Wonder what is up with Ginny, he thought, isn't she going out with Dean?

Ginny just nodded softly and just felt like bursting into tears. She kind of missed Dean and wanted to know why he went with Luna at all. "So uh... whats up?" Dean asked.

"Nothing at all" Harry said.

Ginny spoke up softly, "Same" she said and looked down. "Listen I need to get back to the common room." With that said, she ran straight inside the castle not even saying bye to them.

Dean sighed and shook his head. Luna looked at her watch. "I need to go to the library...see you guys" she said, waved and walked inside.

"Okay...what is up with Ginny?" Harry asked confused at Ginnys sudden behavior change.

"I kind of knew she might do that..." Dean said half answering his friends question. "I said and did something last week to her..."

"Oh, what was it?" Harry asked more confused. What would Dean do to hurt his own girlfriend? he thought.

"Well, it started last Friday...I was talking to Ginny in the hall one day when Luna came up and said that I needed to talk to her for a few minutes. I said bye to Ginny and went to talk with Luna after that and she said to me that she had an extra ticket to that new band 'The Witches Brew.' Well, I wanted to go and she said okay but on one condition. I was said okay what was it and said that I had to break up with Ginny and date her to go or not go at all. Well, I thought of getting my own tickets so me and Gin could go but Luna said that she got the last of the tickets and that the concert was the next day" Dean said, "So I had no choice so I made the deal and went to bed wondering how to break up with her. Saturday morning I broke up with her lying that I liked Luna a bit more than I did with Ginny. She refused to believe me cause she knew I was lying. Well, I said that I hated her and would never go out with her no more and you know that necklace that I gave her?" Harry nodded slowly. "Well she pulled it off and threw it on the ground and ran up the girls dorm in tears. She barely has talked or went near me since." Dean finished and looked at Harry.

Harry looked at his friend in shock, "I can't believe you broke up with Gin to go to one lousy concert to hear a band play!" he said.

"Not just to hear the band play those tickets were back stage passes to the band and we got shirts, necklaces, and all time signature harry...it was awesome!" Dean said.

Harry glared at Dean, "Ginny is my friend too and I care for her like any other friend...I would never do or say that to my girlfriend! Never in my life!" Harry yelled, "You better apologize Dean or she will avoid you forever." Dean nodded and watched harry leave to go inside the castle. Harry was right. He was stupid to do that, he really didn't hate Ginny and would still date her. With that done, Dean walked slowly up to the castle wondering how he was going to ever apologize to his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny sat on her four poster bed in the girls dorm with her roommates. They noticed darkness taking over the sky outside so they started getting ready for bed. Ginny was the last to go into the bathroom to change into her pajamas before going to bed. She came out in a blue tank top and red capri pajama bottoms. She crawled into bed and said goodnight to the remaining girls that weren't asleep yet and just laid down waiting for sleep to take over her.

Harry was still talking with Neville, Ron, Seamus, and sometimes Dean way after the girls went to sleep. But soon they saw Neville sleeping in his bed, deciding that they should do the same. The boys changed into pajamas or just took off there shirt, and went to sleep in there four poster bed. Dean laid down trying to sleep, but was half failing. He felt asleep but could still hear reality.

Harry had pulled his curtains around his poster bed to sit up in his bed and think about what Dean had said this evening. Soon he was sleeping in the same position, leaning against the bed frame. Dean thinking everyone was asleep, got up and went down to the common room to see pitch black darkness since the fire had let out. He could barely see anything, but could see the outlines of furniture. The only thing he didn't see was a bag of someones laid out on the floor he was about to trip on. There was a loud THUD that vibrated the common room and maybe the dorm rooms as Dean fell over the bag and hit his head on an armchair which fell backwards and knocked over one of the tables. "Ow, that hurt!" Dean whimpered softly putting his hand on his head.

Ginny jolted up when she heard something down in the common room. She glanced around the room to see all the girls sleeping and thought it might be a intruder or one of the boys. She grabbed her wand and walked quietly down the stairs. "Who's there?" she called out softly.

Harry woke up feeling a faint vibration shake the floor, got up and noticed Deans bed empty. He walked downstairs knowing that Dean caused it, not even caring to not put on a shirt cause it was just a boy. "Dean what did you do now?" he asked.

"Oh, good...someone turn on a light to see what I caused please?" Dean said frantically.

"No problem" Ginny said. Harry opened his eyes wide. He had no shirt on and Ginny was down here! "Lumos!" she called and looked to see an armchair, table, and Dean on the floor.

Dean thanked her and turned to Harry, "Harry, little help please?" he asked. Ginny turned to see Harry standing in front of the staircase that led to the boys dorm and gaped when she saw him He had no shirt on! He has abs! Quidditch did pretty darn good for Harry's chest Ginny thought, Wonder how tough his abs are...if I can just feel those muscles...Woah! PG13 Ginny! she thought and giggled.

Harry turned to see Ginny staring at him and noticed her giggling as well. Harry nodded at Dean and helped him up. He lifted the armchair and table back off the floor. "Well, that was easy." he said turning to Dean. He saw his friend checking Ginny out by the look on his face. Harry glanced at Ginny to see what was so interesting. Wow, she has a nice figure he thought I guess those pajamas show off stuff her normal clothes don't cause I never seen her actual figure Harry thought. Dean was thinking the same thing, but the two boys snapped out of staring.

"Well, better get back to bed before Mcgonall catches us" The boys said and said good night to each other before going back to bed.

--

Vanessa sat in the common room, her blue eyes lit by the remains of the dying fire. She was focusing on her homework that was due tommorrow. What was mostly worrying about was Potions homework. She was working on the 2-page essay on brewing a Muka Potion and how it will stop the Crutautis curse from killing you imeddiatly. She was 1/3 done with the second page until she heard someone coming in to the common room. Oh no what if it is a Prefect checking in? she thought and sighed when she saw Draco coming down. It didn't surprise her one bit that he was shirtless. When she dated Blaise Zabini, he always came down shirtless into the common room when she was there. "Up so late?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, you?" Draco said stifling a yawn.

"Same, but homework" Vanessa said raising her parchment and book in the air.

"I finished that just a few hours ago..." he replied and sat down in an armchair.

"Can I see it?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"What page you on?" he asked getting out his bag.

"Second page" she answered.

Draco handed her his second page, Vanessa thanked him softly and went to copying it. "Well, it seems your exausted too, seeing the bags under your eyes." he whispered.

Vanessa nodded, "I could just fall down sleeping right now but I can't" Vanessa said still copying his paper. "Finished." she said and handed his paper to him. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy"

"No problem" Draco said putting his paper back. "Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight." He said and walked back up to the boys dorm.

"Goodnight" Vanessa said heading up to the girls dorm.

--

Well, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Well, review and the next chapter will be up soon!

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny! Ginny!" sqealed Hermione from across the room.

Ginny sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Hermione?" she asked tiredly.

"Open the curtains and look!" Hermione sqealed again.

Ginny crawled to the side and opened the curtains one by one and peered at Hermione's bed. She opened her eyes wide at all the gifts sprawled out on her friends bed. Chocolate Frogs, roses, and lots more covered the foot of her bed. "W-who sent those!" she asked.

Ginny was speechless. She never thought her brother would ever do such thing...sprawl gifts over his crushes bed...it was just amazing. "Wow" was all she could say before helping her put the gifts in Hermione's trunk.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said, "Don't you have to try out for Quidditch in an hour?"

"Oh my gosh, yes I have to get ready!" said Ginny rushing back to her bed to gather her gear she needed to try out for chaser. Hermione left somewhere, but Ginny had to get a shower before getting dressed. She came out of the shower a few minutes later and started getting dressed. She was having a little problem brushing some tangles out of her hair though, "This is-ow- going to -ow- take a while" she said trying to brush her long, wet, red hair.

Ron fell out of bed, hit the floor, and moaned softly, "What was that for Harry!" he called getting up and sitting back on his bed.

"We have to get ready for the Quidditch tryouts Ron!" Harry called back already getting dressed in his maroon and gold Quidditch robes. He was made captain of the team this year since Oliver Wood left last year with the other chasers and beaters.

"Oh okay" Ron said not really caring. He was the keeper and the team needed to be there. Harry left down to the Quidditch Pitch soon before Ron was fully dressed. He walked down to the common room to see Hermione waiting at the foot of the stairs smiling brightly.

"I loved the gifts, thank you so much Ron!" Hermione said hugging him.

"Your Welcome Hermione" Ron said hugging her back, "That's what boyfriends do." He let go, "I need to get to the Quidditch Pitch."

Hermione nodded and watched Ron leave hurriedly. Ginny walked down to the Quidditch Pitch soon after Ron did and saw a group of peaple in line. She walked up and stood beside someone she didn't know.

"Chasers come sign here!" Ron called over to them. Ginny and five others walked over and signed the sheet. She smiled at her brother and Harry and went back to her spot in the line.

"Beaters come sign over here!" Harry called, "Back up will be chosen after tryouts!" Few peaple came up to sign and once they were done, they separated into groups of three to tryout. When it came to Ginny's turn she mounted her broom and kicked off the ground. Ron threw the Quaffle at her, catching it. She had to try and score against Ron. She flew to him and threw the Quaffle in, Ron almost catching it with his hand. She landed softly and went back over to the other two. One girl shot while the other girl almost hit the goal post when her broom went haywire.

Harry went up to them all and said, "You did great, all of you!" he started, "But some won't make the actual position but be back up just in case. And some will not make it at all. We will post the answers later today."

Everyone left, including Ginny to change before going back to Harry and Ron. She walked up to the girls dorm room and change into some shorts and shirt. She came down onto the gounds again and sat back down by the lake. She was exhausted from tryouts and still had Hogsmeade and dance to go to today. She noticed Vanessa walking up to her and stood beside her, "Hey, Weasley...dateless still cause the boy of your dreams isn't going with you? she teased.

"Yes, but I don't let that ruin my day." Ginny said still looking at the water.

"To bad, he's mine, he asked me after you left inside. Like you said love is a battlefield, and I won the war!" she lied but smiled hoping it would turn her down.

"Oh, that's okay...I'l tell malfoy who your going with and lets see who's being teased!" Ginny said standing up, looking around and noticed Malfoy walking around. She ran as fast as she could to him yelling, "Malfoy!" Vaneesa not far behind.

Draco turned to see a red blur tackle him to the ground and felt more weight when someone fell as well, "What do you want Weasley!" he said annoyedly, getting up.

"Vanessa is going to hogsmeade with Harry Potter!" she rushed before Vanessa tackled her to the ground.

Draco was shocked at what she said, "Vanessa your going with Potty!" he said.

"Uhhh...I was lying to turn down Ginny to make her mad at him...I'm not really going with him Draco" Vanessa said standing up, not noticing Ginny run to Harry who had just came out of the school with Ron.

"Harry! Harryyyyy!" Ginny called out Vanessa trying to grab her again. She stopped in front of Harry panting, "Are you going with Vanessa to Hogsmeade?" she asked before Vanessa tackled her again.

"Woah! No I'm not Gin." Harry said when he saw her fall. He help her up and stood between them.

"Good. You lied to me Vanessa just to make me hate Harry for no reason." Ginny said glaring at her.

"Gin, I want to go with- Harry said but was interuptted when Vanessa clashed her mouth with his. "Vanessa!"

"Oh, you want to go with Vanessa, so you wasn't going with her yet!" Ginny said, "And I can't believe I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with you!" She felt tears pouring out of her eyes as she pushed her brother and Harry away, running back up to the castle quickly.

Ron looked shocked at the whole scene, "Ginny! Harry wanted to go with you!" he called out but it was no use. He glared at Vanessa and back at Harry, Shall we mate?" he asked smirking.

"Oh yes...we shall" Harry said smirking as well. They looked at Vanessa and grabbed her arms, dragging her backwards. "We got a surprise for you Vanessa...do you like trees?" he asked now dragging her the way to the Whomping Willow.

"No, I'm scared of heights" she said wondering what they were going to show her.

"We are here" Ron whispered. The boys let go of her, "Scream loudly and look up" Ron said.

Vanessa nodded and did a high pitch scream. She glanced up to see the Whomping Willow about to hit her. She ran but got lifted by the tree and was flying through the air like Hermione did last year. They left her to sort this out and Ron went to find his sister, leaving Harry to follow him under his invisibility cloak. They found her crying in the common room. "Ginny?" Ron asked sitting beside her, Harry standing in front of her invisible under his cloak.

"What Ron?" Ginny said looking up at her brother.

"Harry didn't want to go with her, Gin, he wanted to go with someone else, someone like-" Ron started but was interuptted.

"Someone not with red hair, yeah I know that is why he never liked me in the first place" Ginny said, " I like him all the years for no real reason...I should have know he would never like someone like me...he likes girls with dark hair like Cho and Vanessa, natural color, red is not a natural color you oridinarily see Ron!"

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and looked at Ginny, "Ginny I want to go to Hogsmeade with you...not Vanessa, not Cho, not any other girl...just you." Harry said smiling at her.

Ginny jumped when Harry came out of no where but smiled softly, "I thought you just thought of me as a friend..."

"No, more than a friend" Harry said. Ron stepped out unnoticed to go find hermione. Ginny smiled brightly and hugged Harry, who returned the hug back.

Ginnys friend, Jena, came into the common room in a swimsuit, "Lets go for a swim while we still can Ginny, coming Harry?" she asked.

Ginny nodded and grabbed her wand, whispered a spell, and a swimsuit appeared on her. Harry did the same and smiled, "Ready?"

"Lets race, and Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?" he said.

"Nice chest" Ginny said and Jena laughed.

"1, 2, 3...Go!" they said and ran through the portrait hole and onto the grounds, Jena winning by a hand.

Ginny laughed and jumped into the water near where Hermione and Ron were sitting, causing them to get soaked. Ron and Hermione said a spell and swimsuits appeared on them. "Your going to pay you three!" Ron said and jumped in only to grab Ginny and pull her under. Hermione did the same with Jena.

Ginny came up and laughed, "You got me and Jena, one more to go" she said spitting water out of her mouth.

Hermione got dunked by Ginny and Jena surprisingly, Ron trying to dunk Harry, but only to get dunked by him. "Hey don't dunk my boyfriend!" Hermione said laughing.

Harry let go of Ron and Ginny stared at her, "What?" Jena said wondering she heard her right.

"Uhhh...I said don't dunk my boyfriend" Hermione said looking at them.

"You meaning Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded slightly and looked at Ron, who nodded as well. "Why didn't you ever tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we were going to in Hogsmeade but I guess I let it slip" Hermione said.

"Oh well," Jena said and said something and a rope swing appeared, "Lets swim!" She grabbed the rope and swung in the water. Ginny laughed and did the same, Harry, Ron, and Hermione after her. "Lets play a game" she said.

"Okay, what is it?" Ron asked.

"You swing on the rope and before you fall in, you say who you like." Jena said.

They all nodded and heard someone from outside the water, "Well, I think I will join" she said. They turned to see Vanessa fine as ever.

"No scratches, cuts, bruises?" Ron said confused.

"Nope" Vanessa said grabbing the rope swing, "I like" she started and swung in yelling, "Harry!"

Hermione and Jena were shocked at what the Slytherin said that she liked Harry. What was more surprising to see Vanessa come up and wrap her arms around Harry and kiss him again. They heard something come from Ginnys direction and turned to face her. "Ginny?" Hermione asked softly seeing her angry as ever looking at Vanessa.

Ginny ignored her and walked through the water to Vanessa, "Get your lips and arms off MY boy!" she said pushing Vanessa away from Harry.

"Yours? He is dating me remember?" Vanessa said, "He my date to Hogsmeade and the dance so sorry you came late."

"No, I'm going with Ginny to Hogsmeade and the dance today...not and never you" Harry said plainly and grabbed Ginnys hand. Vanessa thought he was lying so she kept going towards him. She grabbed Ginny and dunked her under the water and kept holding her down.

Ginny kept trying to come back up and started splashing Vanessa with her arms. "H-help m-me" she mumbled swallowing some water. Harry started grabbing Vanessa and throwing her away from him and Ginny and brought Ginny above the water.

"Ginny? You alright?" Harry asked seeing her cough up some water. She nodded and hugged harry, thanking him, who hugged her back. Vanessa got away from them and left inside the castle quietly.

Jena looked at the big clock tower and bit her bottom lip, "Almost time for the trip we better get ready" she said getting out with them and heading towards the castle with some other students. Ron and Hermione were holding hands, while Harry and Ginny were doing the same. Jena found her boyfriend Jake and walked with him to the Ravenclaw room while the other four went to Gryffindor. The girls walked up the girls dorm, the boys in the boys dorm.

Hermione let Ginny wear her blue tank top and blue hiphuggers to Hogsmeade while she wore a white tank top, pink jacket and jeans. Ginny put her hair in a neat bun, Hermione leaving her hair down.

Harry wore a black shirt and jeans, Ron wearing a green shirt and jeans. Harry tried to brush his black hair down but failed to do it. The boys met the girls downstairs and went onto the grounds to see Filch calling off names.

Vanessa was asked to go to hogsmeade with Draco so she wore a green and white spaggeti strap shirt and blue shorts, while Draco wore a white shirt and jeans. They walked down to the grounds and were the 3 or fourth peaple there. more peaple started entering where they were at and noticed Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and harry standing together talking. She ignored them and started walking towards Hogsmeade.

Once everyone got in hogsmeade, they separated and went into different shops. Ginny and Harry went into Zonkos, planning to meet Ron and hermione later in the Three broomsticks. "Wow, look at everything here!" Ginny said looking at the new items.

"Lots of Love Potions" Harry said picking up a bottle. Ginny giggled and looked at some Incantastrope. They walked out and walked towards Honeydukes. When they entered, Harry saw Cho looking around alone, but looked around anyways with Ginny.

Cho noticed Harry walk in with Ginny and thought he was going alone, so she walked over to him and smiled, "Hi Harry." she said.

Harry looked at Cho, "hi" he said.

"So, you going with anyone to the dance?" Cho asked blushing.

"Yeah, I am with Ginny" Harry said.

"Oh, well see you then Harry" Cho said and left the shop.

Ginny walked over confused and asked, "What is up with Cho?"

"I am not sure" said Harry, grabbing her hand. Ginny smiled and went over to the counter to pay. Once they were done they went to the Three broomsticks and ordered 4 butterbeers and sat down at an empty table.

Hermione and Ron walked into HoneyDukes first before going into the Quidditch shop, Zonkos, last over to the Three broomsticks. They walked in and see their friends over at a table talking and walked over, hermione taking a seat beside Ginny, ron beside harry. "Whats up?" Ron asked grabbing his butterbeer.

Hermione grabbed hers and took a swig of it. "We're fine, you?" Ginny said.

"Good, so how did your shopping go?" Hermione asked.

"Great" Harry said this time, "Yours?"

"Fine" Ron said. He looked out the window to see Vanessa coming in with Draco and sit in the table in front of theirs.

Ginny didn't noticed cause her back was to Vanessas table, and to the door so she wasn't angry yet. Hermione turned towards the table and back to theirs quietly. Harry saw the two Slytherins sit in front of them and frowned. Not again he thought.

"So, what did you get?" Vanessa asked Draco.

"Some pranks to pull off on the golden Zero" draco said reffering to the trio.

"Same here" Vanessa said still upset about harry not liking her. Ginny heard Vanessas voice and turned around and glared slightly before turning back to her friends.

"Not her again" Ginny mumbled, taking a drink of her butterbeer.

Vanessa heard Ginnys voice and turned to face the back of her head. "Yes, it is me" she said, "Surprised?"

"Yes, we are" Ron retorted, "To see you appear after what happened earlier today, thought you might have been crying for all we knew."

Vannessa gave Ron a glare before turning back to talk to Draco. "So which person does Voldemort want?" she whispered.

"The one person that Potter cares about the most." Draco whispered back, "Ms. Weasel-B." Vanessa nodded and finished her butterbeer. The bell rang signaling that the trip was ending. Everyone got up and started walking back to Hogwarts. Ron grabbed Hermiones hand as they walked, Harry grabbing Ginnys. Once they got back, they stayed outside in the snow. Ginny made a snowball and aimed it at Ron from behind Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron said wiping the snow off his face, "That is a bad example for the younger students." He made a snow ball and hit hermione.

"Hey!" Hermione said, "I didn't hit you, Ginny did!" She started throwing snowballs at Ron. Ginny jumped when she got hit in the back by a snowball.

"Harry!" Ginny said laughing and hitting him back with a snowball. She fell when Ron and Hermione started throwing snowballs at her, Harry throwing snowballs at her too. Ginny got back up and looked at her snow covered body. "I give in!" she screamed when everyone started looking at her, snowballs in their hands.

The fight last for about an hour until it got dark. "We better get inside before we get a cold" Hermione said shivering. Harry got up off off of Ginny, who was covered in snow from head to toe. "Harry, what were you two doing!" Hermione shrieked.

"I was playing snow football with her, and i kept tackling her." harry said walking back with them.

"Which was because i do not know of this game called Football." ginny said slightly confused, "It is called that because the foot is the ball?" Harry shook his head.

They walked up to their dorms to get out of their wet clothes. Hermione went to take a shower in the Head Girls room, leaving Ginny in the girls dorm with the other girls. Romilia ran up to Ginny, who was now in her 2nd year, "So how did you get Harry to like you? Love potion?" she asked slightly annoyed that harry didn't like her.

"No, he just likes me, alright?" Ginny said walking out to go take a shower in the Prefects bathroom.

"What is your name?" the speaker asked Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley, Prefect of gryffindor." And slid a card down the slot.

"Welcome Ginny Weasley" it said and she entered to the main room. She walked into the bathrrom and took a shower.

------------

Vanessa walked into the main rom of the Prefects. She was a Slytherin Prefect and came to swim in the pool. She heard someone running a shower and placed ear against the bathroom door. She heard Ginnys voice inside and smiled. Now was the time to tell Voldemot that Ginny was in the Prefects bathroom. But how to kidnap Ginny?

Well, I hope yoyu liked it. Review!

Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

Love is a battlefield

Disclaimer: You know already...

Thank you for the reviews! Here's the 3rd chapter. I'll try to update soon cause with school starting, i have to get supplies and my parents are making me a have a time limit. And Sleppyheather that was a good question. And you know some questions are best left unanswered.

--------------------------------------

Vanessa ran back to the Slytherin room and grabbed Draco, dragging him to the Prefects room. Ginny was done already but was drying her hair right now. Draco smirked and grabbed his wand, pulling up his right sleeve. There, the dark mark shown and Draco touched it telling Voldemort that Ginny would be kidnapped. Vannesa took out her wand and yelled, "Stupefy" at Ginny. Ginny fell to the ground unconsicious.

"Great Job, Vannesa" Draco said grabbing Ginnys body and lifting her onto his shoulder. Vannesa made sure the hall was clear and walked in front of Draco the whole time, making sure no one was around. Vannesa shrieked when she saw Hermione and shoved Draco in a dark corner, Hermione passing them not noticing. "That was close." Draco whispered as they ran outside and ran up to the gate.

"Got the girl?" a death Eater asked opening the gete. Draco nodded and put Ginnys body into the Death Eaters arms. The other Death Eaters apparated out of sight along with Ginny. They silently walked back to the Slytherin common room, knowing that they were successful.

-------------------------

Hermione came back to see Ron and Harry playing Wizards chess, harry in a downfall. Ron smiled at hermione softly then took Harrys king down. Harry sat frozen in his spot and moved his knight. Ron smirked and his knight took Harrys queen, laughing. "I win!" he said getting up.

"Yeah, where's Ginny?" Harry asked looking at Hermione, who merely shrugged. She blushed when Ron grabbed her and twisted her around happily. Harry laughed and still wondered how long Ginny needed to take one lousy shower. Ron and Hermione went to bed early, but Harry wanted to wait for Ginny. When the clock hit 1am he fell asleep in the armchair thinking Ginny had snuck up the girls dorm when he wasn't looking.

------------------------------------------

Vannessa sat in her bed happy that she could have Harry to herself now. No worrys about Ginny taking him no more. She fell asleep soon, planning to hang out with Harry as much as possible tommorrow.

Draco was glad Vannessa liked him back, cause he liked her. He ran a hand through his blond hair smiling. He had never liked anyone like this before. Vannessa didn't think he was mean, didn't fear him like the other slytherins, and just was plain cool.

He walked up the boys dorm and went to bed.

Ginny woke up slightly and held her head gently. She looked around the room, full darkness. "Where am I?" she asked slightly thinking no one was around.

"Your in a dungeon" someone said, "Now be quiet!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and steadily got up. Her legs were hurting badly but had to get out of here. She went for her wand, but couldn't find it. Obvious she thought reaching to where a bit of light was. She gasped when she saw a Death Eater and Voldemort.

Voldemort turned to Ginny, "Your awake I see" he said, "You haven't changed one bit since first year."

Ginny glared at him, "Yes I have, a better temper" she said, "Why i'm I here!"

"Cause you are closer to Potter than anyone else" Voldemort said, "We need you."

"No you don't now let me go now!" Ginny screamed.

Voldemort crackled an evil laugh, "Thats what everyone says" he said, "We do what I say, little girl."

"I damn sure don't!" Ginny retorted, "Give me my wand before i get it."

"How 'bout..." Volemort said, "No." With that he left in the darkness with a Death Eater.

"He is so stupid" Ginny said and saw her wand. "Accio wand!" The death eater holding her wand gripped on it as it started pulling to Ginny.

"ACCIO WAND!" Ginny screamed louder. The wand slipped out of the Death Eaters hands and went to ginny. "Stupefy!" she screamed dodging a unforgivable curse.

"Do not use the unforgivable curse on her yet Bella" a death eater said, "Master doesn't want to kill her yet." Bella nodded and glared at ginny as she walked over to her, ginny back up against the far wall. "Your lucky I can't kill you, now your wand please."

Ginny shook her head and stupefyed Bella. voldemort rushed to ginny and slapped her across the face, grabbing her wand. "I could kill you now if you don't obey my Death Eaters" he said.

"Yeah like you could," Ginny said smirking, "Tom."

Voldemort walked away, Death eaters picking Ginny up and dragging her behind their Master.

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up and noticed Ginnys bed empty. She rushed downstairs to see Harry sleeping in an armchair. "Harry! harry! wake up!" she said shaking him.

Harry jollted up, "What Hermione?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Did Ginny come back?" Hermione asked as Ron walked down the steps.

"I'm not sure, i fell asleep at One" Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh no" Hermione said. The three walked down together hoping Ginny was their, she wasn't. When they sat down though, there was a letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry, Hermione, Ron_

_We need to talk in my office after breakfast. Miss Weasley is missing._

_Prof. Dumbledore._

Harry shook his head, "No, No, NO!" he said rereading the note, "Voldemort got her."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Cause I know okay!" Harry said, "Voldemort knows that Ginny was closer to me than anyone else, a student here told him that, i just know it."

The two nodded and said bye to Harry, who left for Dumbledores office. They finished their breakfast and soon walked to Dumbledores office as well. They knocked on the door and walked in, seeing Harry in one of the three chairs looking at the ground quietly.

Ron and Hermione took a seat beside him, looking at Dumbledore. "I'm sure you know why you are here, caus eof Miss weasleys disappearance." he spoke softly. They all nodded. "I need to ask why she was in the Prefects room so late at night?"

"Cause we had a snowball fight" Harry said, "And we were covered in snow and ginny went to take a shower in the Prefects bathroom."

"Why not the girls dorm bathroom?" Prof. dumbleodre asked.

"because the girls kept asking Ginny how Harry liked her and not them" hermione said, "She got annoyed when Romilia said that Ginny was ugly, so she went to the Prefects bathroom." Harrys head shot up in anger. I'm going to kill Romilia for that he thought angrily.

Ron looked at Harry and shook his, saying to calm down and worry about that later. Harry just nodded and wlaked out with them slowly. "I'm going to kill Romilia" he muttered walking up the staircases.

"Give me a great reason, Harry that killing Romilia would help us find Ginny." Ron snapped at his friend.

"Two reason. One, she said that Ginny was ugly and that I would never date her. Two, it's is her fault Ginny's missing cause she made Ginny leave the dormitory." Harry retorted staping into the common room.

Ron or Hemrione couldn't disagree on that. "So" Hermione said, "Who do you think can kidnap Ginny?"

"A student that has contact with Voldemort" Harry said as ron winced at the name, "Oh come on ron, you have to say his name sometime in life!"

"Yeah, but who do we know hates ginny, is in Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, possibly Vanessa." hermione said.

Harry nodded and ran up to the boys dorm. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and searched his trunk for his Marauders Map. once he found it he ran back down and told hermione and Ron he was going to visit Hagrid. They nodded as Harry left through the portrait hole. He pulled his cloak over him and pulled out the Map. "I solemly swear that I'm up to no good" he whispered as the map of Hogwarts appeared.

Harry noticed Malfoy on the map near the Forbiddon Forest with Vanessa. He started dashing past students under his cloak to the edge of the forest to see the two Slytherins talking. "So, what did he say he was going to do to that girl?" he heard vannessa say. He got a bit closer to them.

"Once potter gets a letter and comes to rescue Ginny, Voldemort will kill them both." Draco said holding up a folded up parchment. "We give this a a Gryffindor who gives it to Potter, who goes to recue his almost dead girlfriend, Voldemort kills them."

Harry gasped slightly and ran back up to the common room, panting. He gagged when he saw Ron and hermioes snogging feriously on the couch, no one around at the moment. He pulled off his invisibility cloak, Ron jumping up, "We were justing doing homework" he quickly said.

"Uh ok, so it was on Hermione lips?" Harry said laughing as the two blushed scarlet, "Anyways, I heard Draco and vannessa talking."

"What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"That they were going to give me a note, I was going to rescue Ginny, and that Voldemort was going to kill Ginny then me when i go there." Harry said as a first year walked in.

"Someone told me to give this to you." the first year said handing him some folded parchment. Harry nodded and opened it, Ron and hermione reading over his shoulder.

_Harry Potter,_

_I guess you heard your little girlfriend Weasley has gone missing, or kidnapped. Well, I have her and you better recue her soon or she dies. You have 3 days Potter or shes dead as anyone else I ave killed._

_T.M.R_

harry ripped the letter to shreads. "If I come, Ginnys dead. If I don't come, Ginnys dead still. Wait, what if I say that I didn't get the letter. Then Malfoy and Vannessa get the punishment and give me more tiime to think up a plan!" Harry said sitting down.

"It still won't work" Hermione said.

------------

Ginny looked around, she was in a different part of the dungeon or something now. She leaned against the wall, pulling her scraped legs up to her chest. She was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises all over her body. She had a deep cut in her left cheek from being slapped by Voldemort and getting her wand taken away. her chocolate-brown eyes looked at the 5 Death Eaters gaurding the door that led out of the room she was in.

They better learn that I'm stronger than I look she thought picking up a stick and throwing it aimlessly at a Death Eater. "Stop throwing things!" the Death Eater yelled tossing the stick to the ground. Ginny smirked lightly, feeling the pain in her cheek. She found a few rocks and made a small pile at her side, along with some sticks. This might work to my advantage she thought.

----------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter. i'm having writors block at the moment.

Michelle


	4. Dreams and escaping

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know already.

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. It is kind of crazy where I am. Well, on to the story!

-----------------

Ginny picked up a few sticks and rocks, wondering how she was going to do it. What if it doesn't work? What will happen? she thought as tons of questions ran through her mind. She sighed softly as she looked around for something to hold the sticks together. All she saw was some mold and grime on the walls. She jumped slightly when something clattered with the floor. She looked over to see one of the Death Eaters slide a small plate with a potato on it and a glass of warm water. "I know you have better food" ginny retorted to the Death Eater. The person seemed to ignore her or not hear her at all cause they just walked away. She crawled to the food, realizing how hungrey she was. She drank the warm water rushingly.

Ginny opened up the potato and mashed it with her hand. She noticed it was a bit sticky and smiled. She grabbed two sticks and stuck them together with a bit of the potato. She kept doing it till it was long enough to reach the keys on the wall and her wand. She ate the last bit of potato she didn't use and laid back against the wall, waiting for the Death Eaters to fall asleep.

-------------------------------

Harry sat in the Great Hall, eating very bit of food. He was thinking of a plan to get Ginny back safely without someone dying in the process. He heard Hermione saying something but didn't really listen.

"Harry are you listening to me?" said a annoyed Hermione.

Harry looked up at Hemrione, "What were you saying, sorry" he said clueless to what she just asked.

"I was saying that we should tell dumbledore about the letter you got, so he can help out in a way." hermione said rudely, showing she was mad at Harry for not listening.

"Hermione, give him a break" Ron mumbled, "He's already through enough."

"Why tell dumbledore?" Harry replied, "How the hell can he help?"

"Cause he and the Order can help defeat you-know-who" hermione said plainly.

"Whatever" Harry said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Hermione gave a hmpth before eating again, Ron wondering who's side he should be on.

-----------------------

Vanessa watched Harry leave the Great Hall. She had been watching him the whole time, waiting for him to leave. She smirked brightly, getting up and walking out of the Great hall. She ran in the direction Harry went, ending up on the 7th floor in which she didn't know what was on the floor other than the Room or Requirment. She saw Harry in front of a portrait of a very Fat Lady. "Hippergriffs" she heard Harry say clearly as the portrait opened. As soon as it closed she walked up to the portrait smiling like a Gryffindor.

"I haven't seen you before, you a first year?" asked the Fat Lady looking down at Vannessa.

"Uh, yes I am" Vannessa said taking a small step back.

"You are tall for a first year though" the Fat Lady said straightening up again.

"Well, can i say the password already?" said Vannessa, slightly irritated.

"Well, sure" snapped the Fat Lady, "You should had said it when you walked up!"

"HippergriffS" Vannessa said as the portrait opened to a Maroon and gold common room, much like the Slytherins other than the color. She climbed through the portrait hole and saw Harry with his back to her on a armchair. She smiled and thought of a spell in her mind,((nonverbal spell)) changing her hair to red, eyes to Chocolate brown, and her face to having freckles. She glanced in a mirror and stared at herself. She looked like Ginny. She turned back to Harry, "Harry?" she asked walking over.

Harry jumped at the sound of his voice. He turned and gasped. There stood Ginny in front of him without no cuts or bruises.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, "How did you get away from Voldemort? Are you alright?"

Ginny ((A.K.A. Vannessa)) sat on the arm of the armchair, "I'm fine, I went to the hospital wing and got healed. And I just gave his Death eaters the slip." she said smiling softly.

Harry smiled and hugged her, causing her to fall on his lap. Ginny returned the hug. "I missed you so much" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"I missed you too" Ginny said back. Harry kissed her on the lips, glad he had Ginny back. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harrys neck, returning the kiss. Oh my god, oh my god! Vanessa thought happily, Harry is kissing me! ME! Wait he thinks i'm Ginny, but oh well.

Harry pulled away, breathing again. He opened his eyes wide as he pushed her on the ground. "What the-" he said looking down at Vannessa.

Vannessa rubbed her head and reliezed she had her brown hair again. "Oh snap" she mumbled. She forgot the spell wore off after 15 minutes. Sh got up and rushed out of the portrait hole and to the Slytherin common room.

Harry sat there for a minute before running up to the boys bathroom to wash out his mouth. Now he had a reason to kill Vannessa, now he needed one for Malfoy. He came back and saw Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room. "Hey" he said wiping his mouth of some water.

"Hey, wanna play Wizards Chess?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Sure" harry said taking out the chess board and pieces. He looked at Hemrione slightly before making his turn. "Something bothering you hermione?" he asked.

"Yeah, why did you have some water on your face?" Hermione asked softly.

"Cause I cleaned out my mouth" Harry said plainly. It was a stupid question to ask him.

"What was in your mouth mate?" Ron asked as his knight moved in front of Harrys queen.

"Something gross" Harry lied halfly. Kissing Vannessa was a gross thing.

"I knew it was the apple" Ron muttered as he took down Harrys king. Harry nodded in agreement, but Hermione didn't seem to believe it.

---------------------------

Ginny woke up suddenly and looked around. It was dark other than the torch that lit half the room. Death Eaters were sleeping against the walls quietly that she saw. She crawled over to the edge and grabbed her long stick pole off the ground. She slid the pole on the ground towards the death Eater holding the keys and the sticks hooked the keys to itself. She started pulling it back toawrds her but froze when someone gave a grunt. Her eyes wondered around to see if one was awake then continued pulling the keys to her. Once she got hold of them she unlocked the door and walked out grabbing her wand. She turned and jumped slightly surprised to see Voldemort looking at her.

"How did you get out?" Voldemort said harshly.

"I gave them the slip" Ginny muttered to him as Voldemort moved in on her.

"Well, I'll give you one chance to get back in there without force" Voldemort said as Ginny kept stepping away from him.

"In your dreams" Ginny said and started running through the halls away from him.

"GET HER!" Voldemort yelled as the Death Eaters jumped up, slightly irritated, but ran in Ginnys direction with their wands out.

Ginny looked back as she was running and ran faster when she saw a Death Eater close behind. She saw a wide crack in the wall, wide enough for her to fit in, so she slipped in the crack and held her breath as the Death Eaters ran by. She peered out into the hall and sighed softly, but slipped back in when the death Eaters came walking back, muttering stuff.

"She just gave us the slip" one said.

"Like he will believe that, he will kill us!" another said.

"Yeah, Bella's right" another one said.

Once they passed Ginny ran in the opposite and ended up at a dead end. "Serves me right" she whispered to herself as she started opening the doors, trying to find a exit. She didn't find one so she went into a random room and saw it was full of more doors. They said stuff in different languages above them, none looking like a exit. She walked back to the hall and kept doing the same thing till she found one that said _Shortcut to the Shrieking Shack_. "why would they want to go to the Shrieking Shack?" she said as she walked through it.

Ginny had never been in the Shrieking Shack, so she was clueless to where to go next. She had to decide on going through two doors or going up the creaky stairs to another room or hallway. she chose the stairs and started walking slowly up the stairs, afraid that they might break under her weight. She looked around the unfamiliar room. It had a fireplace, table, and a worn out bed or couch. ((The prisiner of Azcaban movie, looks like that room where they met Sirius)) She saw a cracked window and peered out. She saw Hogsmeade, but it seemed farther than she expected. "It looks closer when I'm looking beside the gates" she said and started walking down the stairs.

Ginny heard a huge grunt under her feet and the two steps she was on broke. She screamed as she fell and got caught between the other two steps. "Someone help me" she wimpered slightly, feeling the wood scratch onto her chest. ((thought she would get away easily, huh?))

-----------------------

Harry was about to move his king, losing for the 5 time in a row when his scar hurt. He placed his hand up to it and felt Voldemort was terribly mad and just killed two peaple.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing Harry wince slightly.

"Voldemort is mad" Harry said, Rons turn to wince, "I think he killed at least two peaple."

"I thought you learned Occlumency, harry?" Hermione said, a hint of worryness in her voice.

"Since Snape left" harry said, "I've stopped so I could know where he went with Malfoy, or at least where Voldemort is."

Ron winced again at the Dark Lords name. "Ron get over it already, your 17!" Hermione snapped.

"And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still loose, hermione" Ron retorted.

"Shut up already, you two!" Harry said, "What if he killed ginny?"

"He couldn't have yet" Hermione said, "You still have more time."

"Yeah, but what if she did something bad?" Harry said, "What if he got so mad he just killed her?"

"Harry, that is not the attitude we need now!" Ron said, "We know Ginny is a strong girl and she can survive, so I don't want to hear that from you again Harry!"

Harry and hermione stared at ron, surprised by his outburst. They understood why he burted like that. Ginny was his youngest and only sister he had and he knew she would stay alive. They just nodded, not wanting to meet a redheads mean side. They noticed peaple walking up to bed, so they followed suite and went to sleep.

---------------------------

Ginny panted, her breathing very low. The wood was cutting into her skin deeper every time she tried to move and it hurt badly. "so much for escaping" she muttered softly, panting softly still. She winced in pain when she tried to get comfortable, but was very hard since you are hanging in between some stairs. It felt like she had been here forever, but it only had been 3 hours.

Ginny saw the stair in front of her crack and break, causing her head to hit the broken staircase as she leaned forward, falling down under the stairs. She laid there in the dirt and pieces of wood, feeling pain all over her now. "ow" she whispered, her jaw causing pain to her if she moved it. I should have stayed still she thought someone please help me.

Ginny soon could feel her hand again, so she reached to her jaw and gently touched it, seeing blood covering her finger. Her eyes looked around the area. No door or windows at all, just walls, dirt, and broken pieces of wood. She sighed slightly, recieving a bit of pain from her jaw. She stared at the bottom of the stairs, hoping someone, not the Death Eaters, would find her soon.

Ginnys breathing became lower, seeing the cut on her stomach was deep. she was losing blood mostly from her stomach more than any other cut that had created in her skin. She couldn't see nothing now but darkness, guessing it was midnight about now. she managed to tear both her sleeves off, placing them over the cut on her stomach, trying to stop the blood. "Someone please help" she whispered, ignoring the pain in her jaw now.

------------------------------------

Harry jolted up in his bed, sweat running down his face. He just woke up from a terrible nightmare. He had seen through Voldemorts eyes again and saw he was telling the Death Eaters to find Ginny, even if it took all night. He rubbed the sweat off with the back of his hand hurriedly and wondered if Ginny got away from Voldemort. No she couldn't have, he thought, someone would have to be an idiot to do that. He laid back down slowly, thinking that Ginny had gotten away, seeing Voldeort was sending his death Eaters to look for her. But he had saw another vision too. Not Voldemort though, just someone falling down from a staircase that had cuts all over there body. It looked like they had fell under the staircase, since they were trapped between two stairs, there stomach holding them there. He decided to go back to sleep and tell his friends tommorrrow.

TOMMORROW MORNING

Harry woke up and rushed downt he stairs, catching Ron and hermione before they walked out of the common room. "Hey, I need to tell you something!" he said to them. The two walked over and stood in front of him.

"I had a dream that Voldemort had lost Ginny, and that someone had fell down under some stairs" Harry said.

"You mean ginny is...gone? dead?" Hermione said softly.

"No! She is missing. She ran from voldemort I think, seeing he sent his death Eaters out to search for her all night" Harry said.

"Who is the person with the staircase thing?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, it was kind of a slight blur to me" Harry said.

"What happened?"

"Well, I remeber someone being trapped between two stairs by their stomach, and the person falling after the front stair breaking. Then I saw the person fall under the stairs, a piece of wood in their stomach that had a very deep cut." Harry said.

"Do you know what they looked like?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, they had long dirty hair though, with blood all over there clothes." Harry said closing his eyes, trying to imangine the picture.

"Boy or Girl?" Ron said.

"They had long hair, so maybe a girl" Harry said.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, "You saw Ginny!"

"How did she get stuck between some stairs?" Harry asked.

"They had to be old" Ron said.

"What if it isn't Ginny?" Harry said, not getting his hopes up.

"It maybe is" Hermione, "She escaped voldemort, didn't she?"

"Well, i think she did. But how do we find her?"

"Okay, a place with very old stairs, has to be a medium sized building, broken stairs now" Hermione said.

"Yeah" both boys said, "But where is that?"

"I'm not sure, maybe Harrys dreams will give us more information soon or something." Hermione said, "Not much houses or buildings are like that."

Harry nodded as he pulled his black robe over his uniform. "We better get some breakfast before classes start" he said walking down to the Great hall with his friends. once they were done, Hermione rushed off to Double Ancient Runes, Ron to Charms, and Harry to have a free period.

Harry entered the common room, not surprised to see other 6th and 7th year students around. He took a seat in the last empty armchair, placing his bag down beside it. He shifted so that he was facing the window, now he was sideways in the armchair.

He heard Demelza walk in with her friends, seeing they were giggling non stop. He gave Demelza a soft smile as she walked by with her friends.

Demelza stopped and turned back to Harry, with a frown. "I heard what happened to Ginny, I'm sorry that happened." she said while her friends watched her patiently, "I hope she comes back in time for the Quidditch match, well and alright." She gave him a smiled and turned back to her friends.

Harry just nodded softly and saw Dean and Seamus walk in as well. If Ginny wasn't back by this week, he will have to fill her in with Dean as chaser. Then something shout in Harrys mind. He turned back to Demelza. She wasn't a sixth or seventh year yet. "Hey Demelza, how did you get out of class?" he asked.

Demelza laughed, "I'm not a know-it-all that loves class, especially Divination. I told the Firenze I was sick and had to puke." she said smiling., "I had to prove it, so I had a puking thing from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Then I have 5 boxes of u-no-poo to use now."

Now it was Harrys turn to laugh, "How did you get past Filch?" he asked.

"The Weasleys have their order thing going on still, so I got it through my owl sending it to me." she replied.

"Cool." Harry said and heard the bell ring. He got up and picked up his bag, waved to Demelza and walked out of the common room to walk to the dungeons. He saw students walking out angry or red faced, maybe humilated to get points taken away by Snape. He sat down in his usual spot on the Gryffindor side in the back row and waited for Ron. Hermione had a different Potions hour now, seeing she was tired of helping them brew their potions but that didn't stop the copying homework thing.

Ron walked in and took a seat beside Harry just in time to see Snape had come in as well. The whole room silenced as he walked up to the board. He flicked his wand once, not saying anything while notes appeared on the board for them to copy. Everyone undertsood and took out paper and parchment and started, Snape wandering around the room, watching each student carefully hoping to see a mistake to take points away.

Everyone had not gotten no points taken yet, and Snapes face looked angered by that. His face changed to a smirk as new words appeared on the board, this time for a potion called Prince Charming. It seemed complicated, the list of ingredients longer than usual.

"Ok, we need sweet spice, what is sweet spice?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry shrugged and walked to the cupboard that held ingrediants that weren't sold at the Hogsmeade Village. He pulled at a cup of sweet spice. He walked back at gave Ron two sticks of the spice. These sticks were very hard to break, and were very long. Ron had to use his wand to break his in three pieces before throwing it in his caldroun. Harry had broke his in two pieces but had to use the table to make a third piece.

They heard Proffesor Snape walking around, checking how the potions were. "Your forgot to stir 5 times clockwise, Mr. Thomas." he said harshly, "5 points from Gryffindor."

Harry heard Dean groaned slightly as Snape wlake dover to their caldrens and look over Rons. Ron knew Snape was looking at his, but didn't want to look up. "No mistakes, lucky you" Snape said angrily. Ron heaved a good sigh as Proffesor walked over to harrys now.

"Well, you haven't messed up yet, mr. Potter, but I know your not geting away so easily" Snape said as Harry looked down, a grin on his face. He walked away to the next student to take away more points.

"When the bell rang, everyone placed some of their potion in two vials. One for the teacher, and one for them to keep, even if they messed up. Harry placed his in his bag, while Ron just carried his, not wanting it to spill on his books like the last potion did last week.

They met Hermione in the Great Hall, who seemed to be busy with her homework. She looked at the them, seeing the grins on their faces. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing, just something grand" Ron said to Hermione's surprise.

"So tell me" she said.

"We didn't get no points taken for our potions, we didn't mess up." Harry said as Ron held out his potion to hermione, "So we don't have no homework to do for it."

"That's great" Hermione said, now smiling, "Whats the Potion though?"

"Um, Prince something" Ron said, "Oh, Prince Charming."

"Wow, that has alot of ingredients though, how did you do it?" asked Hermione, now continuing to complete her homework.

"Don't know" Harry said while gathering food, and Ron just nodded, seeing he had his mouth full of pumkin juice.

"Maybe cause you are dumb enough" Hermione said, not actually joking much.

Ron still ahd juice in his mouth, and when he heard Hermione, he said to sound like he was choking, but was laughing. Harry and Hermione just stared at their friends from across the table, completly clueless to why he was laughing with juice in his mouth. Soon Ron spit out his juice from laughing hard and fell backwards off the table. He got back up and slipped, seeing the pumpkin juice that he spilt from htting his cup on the floor from laughing. Harry sat frozen with Hermione, not saying a word. Ron looked at his friends and froze. The juice he spit out was on their faces and some of it on their shirt.

Hermione spit some juice out of her mouth and glared at Ron, Harry wiping the juice off his face with the back of his hand. Ron didn't laugh, knowing that he would get hurt from the both of them, especially from Hermione.

"Your lucky I won't hurt you now, I'll wait for a while before I hurt you" Hermione muttered grabbing a napkin and wiping her face of. Harry was wiping the neck of his shirt with a paper towel now, not getting anywhere to cleaning it.

They walked back to the common room, recieving laughs and giggles from passing paaple. "Please don't hurt so bad, guys" Ron whispered, "Acid Pops." He was first to walk through the portrait hole, Harry and Hemrione behind him.

"I'll wait to hurt you too" Harry said while he pointed his wand towards him and thought of a clean up spell. Hemrione walked up to the girls dorm to go take a shower instead of cleaning her clothes.

---------------------------------------

Well, sorry I haven't writen in a week or so, I've been trying to correct this chapter and the next one. So, thanks for waiting and review! This time I'll accept flames if it is bad.

Michelle


	5. Being saved

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter company, or the charcters. holds up the script says it right here.

Well, heres chapter 5. I've been proofreading it, messed up alot. hehe, well, read on! I will tell you this though, since school is coming up. I'm going into 8th grade this year, and when I go on field trips, I will go to Washington D.C, and that lasts about 2 days. I won't be able to type this early no more since  
Washington D.C is so far away from St. Clair, missouri. So if you have some patience, I thank you very much for that.

---------------------------------------

Hermione got out of the shower and got dressed in her pajamas. She saw some of her dorms friends upstairs on their beds talking. She walked back down to the common room to see Harry and Ron still down there. Parvarti and Lavender were in a corner talking to each other quietly, sending giggles every now and then. Dean and Seamus were playing chess at one table, Neville watching.

Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron and sat in the arm of the couch. She smiled at them softly, mostly to Ron, "Hello" she said.

Ron and Harry turned to her, surprised to see her down. "Hi 'mione" Ron said returning the smile.

"Hey Hermione" Harry replied, "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Busy" Hermione said, "Why you still down here?"

"Well, can't sleep and it isn't 9:00 yet" Ron said.

"Harry you got to get some sleep cause of the thing coming up" Hermione said reffering to his dreams.

Harry, getting the point, just nodded. "I'm not tired yet Hermione" he said.

"What thing?" Ron said cluelessly.

"My dreams" harry whispered to Ron so Parvarti and Lavender couldn't hear. Hermione noticed Parvarti was getting closer to them, Lavender acting like she wasn't listening.

"Will you two get back in the corner and away from us!" snapped Hermione. Lavender sent a glare at hermione before walking up to the girls dorm with Parvarti.

"Someones annoyed" joked Harry, laughing.

"Well, if they just mnd there own biseness-" Hemrione said.

"They are the gossip gryffindors" ron said, "They dont know what minding their own bisseniss means."

"Ron's right, they are the reason Malfoy barely comes out of the Slytherin common room no more." Harry said.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because they said that he kissed a Ravenclaw" Harry said.

"No, because they heard him say that he was crushing on Ginny." Dean said from the other side of the room, "Thats why. I think it's true since he barely picks on Ginny or her friends any more."

"What!" shrieked Ron.

"He's right, malfoy barely picks on us since then, and we are ginnys friends." harry said, "But Malfoy crushing on Ginny?"

"Yeah, creepy, but true." neville said, "Parvarti listens to the gossip and Lavender makes sure it is true."

"Oh" Hermione said glancing towards Ron who looked like he was going to murder someone. She looked over at Harry, his face very pale. "You two boys alright?" she asked softly.

Ron looked back at hermione who had a worried look on her face. "Yeah, I'm alright. But Malfoy is going to die!" he said fiercely.

"He won't live to see the day after tommorow" Harry muttered angrily,

"Seem Malfoy isn't the only person crushing on Ginny." Seamus said looking at Harry.

Neville, dean, and Seamus grinned before they started to chant, "Harry and Ginny, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes---ahhh!" they stopped when all three were lifted by their ankles, into the air.

Harry had his wand out, who was redder than Ron's hair. Ron was staring at the three boys in the air, jaw hanging down. "Harry, are you really crushing on my sister?" he asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Well, uh--um, I--I'm tired now, so goodnight" Harry said quickly, running up the stairs.

"Potter! Answer my question!" Ron yelled from the bottom of the stairs, not answer coming. He swore loudly before grabbing some parchment and ink, scribbling something down. he grabbed Pig and tied the rolled up parchment to his leg. "Send to Fred and George Weasley" he whispered to the owl. He watched the owl fly off and turned back, "So, what now?" he asked.

"Get us down from here!" Dean yelled, green stuff on his shirt. Seamus was pushing Neville away from him. Nevilles face had turned to a delacate shade a pale and white.

"Whats that green stuff on you?" hermione asked.

"Neville stomach belongings!" Dean yelled as Neville placed his hand to his mouth, "Don't you dare try Neville! I'll rip you to shreds!"

Hermione turned to face the opposite direction as neville puked again, this time on Ron, Dean, and seamus. She heard the boys scream and yell in disgust. She turned to see Ron gagging and holding his nose. Dean was covered in puke all around his clothes, Seamus spitting something out of his mouth.

"Get us---ahhh--down NOW!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs as him and Seamus began shoving Neville to each other, neville looking worse than ever.

"He's probably sick cause you two are pushing him" Hermione said.

Ron said the counter spell and as the boys fell, Ron was already rushing up the boys stairs and to the bathroom. Neville stood up and swayed as he started walking to the boys stairs but landed at the foot of the steps, obviously unconsious. Seamus had crawled to his feet and jumped over Neville and up the steps, Dean tripping over Neville's body but kept running up the steps. Hermione watched, amazed by what happened. She took out her wand and pointed it at neville's body. She thought of the levitating spell and lifted his body into the air. She levitated him up the boys dorm and to the 7th year boys room. She walked in to see curtains over harry's bed, Dean and Seamus changing out of their shirts and heard rons gagging from the bathroom. She placed Neville on his bed and pulled the curtains around it. Dean and Seamus were banging on the door now, apparently not wantig to change in front of a girl.

Hermione shook her head and waved before walking downstairs and then up to the girls dorm. Lavender and Parvarti were on the floor, writing stuff down and whispering to each other. They scowled at hermione before returning to their whispering. Hermione took no notice to it, but was getting into bed. She pulled the curtains around her bed then laid back down, staring at the ceiling. She was half listening to Lavender and PArvarti, half wodering if the person who fell was Ginny. "I heard hogsmeade is tearing down the Shrieking Shack." she heard Parvarti whisper.

"Why would they do that?" Lavender asked.

"Cause it is very old and very fragile, so I heard they are going to take it down." Parvarti said.

"When?" asked Lavender.

"At the end of the week."

Hermione looked through the curtains where Parvarti and Lavender were, but they were already getting to bed. The light was turned off in a few minutes and Hermione turned back on her side. The Shrieking Shack she thought before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

--------

Ginny woke up and looked around. She was still under the stairs, no one had found her yet. She sat up, using her hands and lokking around again. She now wished she wasn't a Prefect so she wouldn't have gotten captured. She sighed and looked up at the stairs. Her stomach had stopped bleeding and the pain in her jaw had quit. But she had a seering pain in her arm, and it felt like it was broke but that didn't matter. What mattered to her was getting out alive and seeing her freinds and family again.

Ginny closed her eyes and hoped that when she opened them again, she was at Hogwarts surrounding by everyone she knew and cared about. She opened her eyes and shook her head, still under the dusty old stairs. Ginny should have known it wasn't a dream. 'Everything. The pain, cuts, sounds, and surroundings are too real to be a dream, she thought, I'll die here.'

Ginny heard someone walking up the stairs. "Herpt" she whispered rashingly. Her hand touched her throat softly. She hadn't spoke in hours and her voice wasn't pure as it really was.

"Hey Rosmera! They will have a reason to take the shack down, the stairs are broke here!" called a male voice near the opening of the stairs where she fell.

Ginny heard someone else walking up the stairs now. Dust and Dirt fell from the stairs and onto the floor and into her hair. She slightly coughed, her throat hurting badly. "Yeah Tom, we better tell them to break it on Staurday instead of Friday, too much Valuable furniture here." said a female, Ginny reconized as Rosmera. And she now knew the male was Tom, the person from the Leaky Cauldren.

Ginny cleared her throat the best she could and let out a scream, not high enough, not very low, but good enough for them to hear her. "Who's there?" Tom asked jumping on the stairs dropping something . The item fell and hit Ginny hard, knocking her unconsious.

"Oh my we better help that young lady." Rosmera said was the last thing Ginny heard.

Ginny woke up and moaned, her handing rubbing her head where something was wrapped around it. She looked around the room. She was laying down in a bed. It had a chair, tv, and table. The room wasn't very big, just the size of a small kitchen. She sat up and saw a bandage wrapped around the cut in her stomach. The door at her right opened and Rosmera walked in carrying a bottle and a towel.

"So your awake, how you feeling dear?" Rosmera asked pulling the chair beside the bed and sitting down. She grabbed the cup that was on the table and poured some of the liquid in the the cup.

"I'm feeling a bit fine, still hurting though" Ginny said softly.

"Here, drink this, you need it" Rosmera said handing her the cup, Ginny taking it.

"What will it do?" Ginny asked looking into the cup, staring at the purple-green liquid.

"It will help heal the wounds, stop the bleeding, and take away some pain." Rosmera said.

Ginny hesitated for a minute before placing the cup to her mouth, drinking it. She swallowed it and winced, wasn't great tasting one bit. She placed the cup back on the table. She turned back to Rosmera, "Wasn't great tasting" she said, slightly laughing.

Rosmera chuckled, "Yes, not all medicine is good tasting. Now what's your name?" she asked.

"Ginny Weasley" said Ginny softly.

"How did you get in the Shrieking Shack Ginny?" asked Rosmera, getting some blankets from under the bed.

"It's a long story. Some of it I can't really explain." Ginny said as Rosmera placed a blanket on her.

"I have time, or you can make the long story short."

"What about the Three Broomsticks?" Ginny asked.

"It's closed, I don't stay open all night." Rosmera said.

"Oh ok" Ginny said, "I'll tell you then."

Ginny explained from the Prefects bathroom to getting stuck at the Shrieking Shack, trying to explain most things about how she got captured and got away from death. Rosmera asked questions sometimes, trying to get it all right. The story lasted for a good one and a half hour or two cause they watched the clock that was on the table.

When Ginny was finishd explaining, she was out of breath and really tired. She gazed at the clock, 2:00am. She yawned loudly and looked at Rosmera who got up and placed the chair back in its spot. "I'll contact Hogwarts tommorrow afternoon, but for now, you need to rest to feel better." she whispered and Ginny nodded before closing her eyes to sleep. She barely was in pain like before and was in a comfortable bed with someone around to know she would be safe away from Death Eaters. She heard the door close softly before she fell to sleep.

------------

Sorry it's so short. It's just school and that I'm being sick. I can't update daily since i'm in soccer, cross country, and mascot of my school. So sorry its short. Review!


	6. Hospital wing, yelling, & being threaten

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling or her famous collections I wish I had.**

**Ginny: Ha ha you don't own meh:P**

**Me: I made you get hurt! Right back at yah!**

**Ginny: Harrys goin to save meh, Right Harry?**

**Harry: This is her story, I don't know.**

**Me: ;D**

**Ginny: Oh, you better make him save me!**

**Ron: whisper I hope he don't...**

**Ginny: I heard that Ronald A.K.A Suck Lavenders face off!**

**Ron blushes that was 6th year, you...you...GANGSTER!**

**Ginny: how dare you! You still hope Phleam will kiss you!**

**Ron: blushes deeper PLAYER!**

**Hermione: Ginny, ron, I will regret saying this but...**

**Ron, Ginny, and Harry: What?**

**Hermione: shut...the...FUCK UP!**

**All three: shock :O**

**Me: Okay, before this gets nasty, lets get to the story!**

**Rosmera closed the door and walked into her living room. She flicked her wand, changing her couch into a bed. She grabbed some blankets from the bathroom and laid them out on it before switching off the lights. Shadows danced along the walls and furniture silently, wind blowing by and the whistling of the tree branches blowing softly with the wind. She laid down and pulled the covers over her body, closing her eyes slowly. She soon was breathing softly and slow, meaning she was sleeping.**

**?Next Morning?8:30 aM?**

**Rosmera walked to her pub sign and switched it to OPEN before walking around the tables to take the chairs down.She walked behind the bar counter and into the door that lead to her small living room. She walked through another door that led to the kitchen where the smell of eggs, toast, and hasbrowns. She set the food on two plates and grabbed some utinsils on the counter. She heard someone open the kitchen door behind her softly. She turned to see Ginny walking over to a chair tiredly and take a seat.**

**"G'morning" murmured Ginny softly as she rubbed her eyes. Rosmera nodded in reply and placed a fork and spoon on the side of Ginnys plate then took a seat on the opposite side while placing hers down.**

**"feeling any better?" Rosmera asked taking a bite out of her eggs.**

**  
"Other than the headache, I'm feeling better." Ginny said and smiled.**

**"Good, I'll owl Dumbledore and you can go back to school after that." she said softly. They ate the rest in silence until rosmera had to get up when she heard someone come into the pub. **

**Ginny could hear her ordering the person a drink and reconized the voice. She stood up and walked to the door that led to the bar and peeked through the crack. she gasped and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbing the Butterbeers and walking over to a table, talking to each other quietly. she saw other students around to but was more focused on the three. Did they forget about me? she thought sadly as she closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. She put her plate up and walked back into the small bedroom to get dressed. **

**Once Rosmera handled all the customers and students she grabbed some parchement and wrote a notice to Dumbledore about Ginnys return and sent it off with an owl. She sighed and watched everyone in the pub talk noisely and stuff. She was used to not hearing herself talk through all the noise, but it didn't matter to her. She walked into the back and saw an owl sitting on the window with a letter tied to its leg. "That was quick" she said reading the letter from Dumbledore, "Ginny you ready?"**

**"Yeah, I'm ready" she said coming from the bedroom in her school robes and uniform. They were still dirty from the Shrieking Shack and were still covered in blood from her injurys. Rosmera checked her cut on Ginnys stomach before she sent Ginny off back to school. **

**Ginny walked through Hogsmeade slowly, taking her time. She past the getes and kept walking while hogwarts came to view. Some first years were on the grounds talking since they couldn't go on trips to Hogsmeade but they seemed to not care. She walked throught the doors and came encountered with Prof. Mcgognall standng against the wall, like she was waiting for her.**

**"Ms. Weasley follow me please." Prof. said and started walking up to the Hospital Wing. **

**Madem Promfrey was tending to a patient but when she saw Ginny she hurried over and sat her on a bed. She began tending quickly to the stomach wound, dabbing some type of medicine on it. She sometimes used her wand but only on the bruises. "You are going to be staying here tonight Weasley." Madem Promfrey said while now treating the injury on her head.**

**"When can I leave?" Ginny asked as she winced at the pain in her head.**

**"Counts on if your stomach will heal quickly or not. Never seen one this deep." she said. Ginny nodded and laid down as the nurse left to tend other patients.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes still whispering to each other.((I've decided that the twins have opened a shop in Hogsmeade anyways.)) Harry only had one more day to save Ginny or she dies, and he didn't know that she was at Hogwarts now. He bumped into someone and noticed that it was packed and they just stood in there spot, not really able to move anywhere. He felt someone pull him sideways by his shirt and into a corner. He looked to see Vanessa looking at him. **

**"What do you want?" Harry said plainly.**

**"I heard about Wea-ginny, your dateless now for the dance." she said smiling.**

**"Yeah, how do you know?" he said.**

**"I kidnapped her." Vanessa said now smirking.**

**"You! You little--" Harry said but was interrupted.**

**"No No No, hurt me and she dies." Vannessa said, "Go to the dance with me."**

**"If I say no?" Harry asked.**

**"She dies, you have no choice."**

**Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you." he said and left back to his friends.**

**"What happened to you?" Ron asked.**

**"Vanessa kidnapped Ginny, she just told me. Now I have to go with her to the dance." Harry mumbled angrily.**

**"Dance with a Slytherin?" Ron shrieked that the peaple in the store turned to face hm, "First of all Harry, Vannessa's a slytherin. Two, making you going to the dance with her like that is...Blackmailing!" **

**"Not exactly blackmailing, just threatening against his will, Ronald." Hermione said, "Vannessa just threatened her to go to the dance with he ror Ginny will die."**

**"What? Where's Ginny!" came the twins voice from the crowd. Soon they emerged from the crowd, their faces pale with fear.**

**"Vannessa and supposibly Malfoy kidnapped her, so Harry says." Hermione said glancing at him.**

**"KIDNAPPED! WHY" the twins screamed, "She didn't do nothing."**

**"She's not even dating you," Fred said.**

**"So why was she taken?" George finished.**

**"Cause she was closer to me, knew everything about me, so they would find a weakness in me." Harry said looking at the ground, not wanting to meet their eyes.**

**The twins glared at harry before stomping into the back room to help the customers again. Harry hurriedly rushed out of the shop and to hogwarts, only stopping to not bump into peaple. Once he entered the school he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He got up and started towards the common room. He stopped and stared at the stairs to the girls dorm and remebered what he had told Hemrione to place on Ginnys bed.**

**?_Flashback?_**

_**Harry came into the Gryffindor Common room holding a small-medium box in his hand. He slowly made his way to hermione who was almost up the girls stairs. "Hermione!" Harry called at the beginning of the stairs. Hermione stopped and turned around and wlaked back down.**_

_**"Yeah Harry?" Hermione asked and peered at the box, "What's that?"**_

_**"It's nothing. It's for Ginny. Can you place this somewhere she can find it, but not where everyone else can snatch it please?" Harry asked and put the box into her hands, smiling up at her.**_

_**"Sure Harry, I know the place. Can I look at it though?" Hermione asked politly.**_

_**"Yeah, if you really want to." Harry said giving a small sigh.**_

_**Hermione grinned and opened it slowly, a shock look appearing on her face, "Harry Oh my God!" It's gorgeus!" she said smiling broadly.**_

_**"Really, you think she'll like it?" Harry asked biting his lower lip.**_

_**"Like it? She'll love it!" Hermione said and waved to Harry before walking up the girls dorm. She stopped at the sixth year girls dorms and opened the door that led to Ginnys, Rachels, Beths, and Katrinas dorm. She placed the box in her pillowcase which had her diary in the pillow too. "She will definetly look under here." Hemrione whispered to no one in particular. She smiled and left before any of the other girl showed up.**_

_**?End of Flash Back?**_

**Sorry, it's short once again. Review!**

**Michelle**


	7. Very, Very short chapter 7

**Chapter 7: You know now don't you?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hewwo again! I haven't been getting reviews but now I'm decided to show my reviews names if they signed their name to me. But I still need reviews. Okay, here they are...**

**GinnyforHarry---Thanks, I think I'll be making a weird twist for Ginnys love life, just for her to get away from Harry for a while. I'm not sure yet though.**

**Charmedtomeetyou---Thanks for reviewing. I've been trying my best since it is like my first time typing up storys like these. **

**SleepyHeather: I made the choice of them swimming in Febuary cause 1. I've been stupid myself when i typed it. 2. Its my story, my weird choices.**

**See? Very few reviews...i know your out their peaple. And for those that reviewed... ---throws out candy to them--- thankies!**

**Ontothestory. Add the spaces to that last sentence.**

**---------------------...**

**-Flashblack from last chap.-**

**The twins glared at harry before stomping into the back room to help the customers again. Harry hurriedly rushed out of the shop and to hogwarts, only stopping to not bump into peaple. Once he entered the school he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He got up and started towards the common room. He stopped and stared at the stairs to the girls dorm and remebered what he had told Hemrione to place on Ginnys bed.**

**-end of flashback-**

**Ron and Hermione had rushed out after Harry, but lost him somewhere. They lost Vannessa too. Ron sighed and ran back to Hogwarts, Hermione behind him. The passed the Hospital Wing and Ron stopped to peer in, thinking he saw what he thought he saw. He did. **

**Ron pulled Hermione back to him, and pointed to the bed in which Ginny Weasley was laying, sleeping. "Thats Ginny!" he whispered and slowly walked to Ginnys side. Hermione felt like crying, seeing the bruises and cuts covering her friends body, and she grabbed onto her hand gently.**

**"Go get Harry, Ron. I'll stay with her." Hermione whispered to Ron, who opened his mouth but saw Hermiones face and closed it, trudging off quickly to the common room. He said the password to the fat Lady and saw Harry staring up at the girls dorm.**

**"Er, Harry? You alright 'mate?" Ron asked, Harry quickly turning around; startled.**

**"Oh yeah, I'm fine. You look pale...whats up?" Harry asked back, concerned.**

**Ron sighed softly and look back at Harry, "Ginnys in the Hospital Wing, sleeping an-" he started but was cut off by Harry. "No she isn't, I know your trying to cheer me up...but don't say that." Harry said stirnly.**

**"I'm not kidding. She's there!" Ron said, "If you don't want to see her, fine. YOU CAN JUST STAY HERE!" Ron stormed out of the portrait hole, fuming with anger to his friend.**

**Harry stood shocked and slumped to the floor, "Maybe Ron isn't lying. I'll go see." he gave in, slowly getting up and into the corridors to the Hospital wing. He peeked in to see his best friends huddled around a bed.**

**"I hope she is okay." hermione said as she sniffled softly.**

**"Me too." came Harrys voice from behind her. He grabbed onto Ginnys other hand and stared at her bandage that was around her head. He looked down to hide the one tear that rolled down Harrys cheek from his friends. Voldemort counldn't find out his weakness would hurt him this much and knew he wouldn't find out. He heard someone moan and he shot his head up to see ginny open her eyes.**

**"Ron? Harry? Hermione?" Ginny said when she saw there faces. She gave a warm smile to them and saw that Hermiones face wa now covered in tears and Harry had one tear stain running down. She felt Ron give her a small hug, trying to not hurt her.**

**"Oh Ginny!" Hermioe said through her crying, hugging her after Ron. Harry hugged her last, and wished this never happened to her.**

**--------------------------------------...**

**Sorry its very very short. Having to type this way early in the morning, I only have a few more hours to sleep. Well, please review and ill love you all forever.**

**Michelle**


	8. Authors note

Authors Note

I guess at least one of you have noticed I haven't posted any chapters. Well, this is what happened. My internet company started only accepting credit cards, and my mom didn't have one, so pofff. There went the internet. Now, FINALLY, we got Charter High speed, with ours tvs and computers. And I have my own computer so I can work on the chapters again. And the other reason was cause I used to type on my moms other computer, till she got a new one, and there went my typed up chapters. So you'll be expecting the chapters in the next few days. Thanks for waiting, I hope you didn't get mad at me.

Thanks,

Goddess of the Gods Michelle


	9. The Yule Ball part 1

Chapter 9

Ginny looked at them all, glad to be back. She was going to have to write a thanks to Rosmera and Tom for finally finding her. The nurse came out of the office to another bed who was just now occupied with Blaise Zabini, and Draco malfoy on the other side of him. They both were moaning in angony, holding a arm or leg in spite of all the orders the nurse was giving them. "Please let me roll up your sleeve." she urged Draco, he refused.

"No way! it would hurt and its too horrible to see!" he complained. He didn't let her roll it up, for the Dark mark was supposed to be on that side. She mananged to roll it up and Draco started blurting things out, "I'm sorry, I was forced and all then it hurt so much I couldn't bare the thing!" he said.

"What thing, Mr. Malfoy?" Promfrey asked him and finally Draco looked down, seeing nothing.

"The muscles in my arm or something, it hurt so much." he lied, looking over at Blaise who gave a confused look with a shrug.

"Well, let me go check on the other patients and I'll come back to you two." she said before running back to Ginny, "And how is you head, Ms. Weasley?" Ginny gave a kind of shrug to her, "Kind of hurts with the movement, other than that, I'm fine." Madem Promfrey nodded and waddled over to the next serious patient.

"Um, guys can you excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to Harry." Ginny said blushing. Ron and Hermione nodded, leaving them to their biseness. Harry looked concerned at Ginny, who gave a reasurring smile.

"So, are you still taking me to the ball?" Ginny asked, while Madem Promfrey gave her her clothes so she could walk around for a while. The nurse shook her head at Ginny, seeing her leave in this condition; but it was under Dumbledore's orders. Harry looked away as Ginny got herself dressed safely as she could and then she looked over at him, "well?"

"Uh, well there's something I need to tell you about that..." Harry said uneasily before turning around to face her. He noticed her face changed from smiling brightly to a frown.

"Oh" was the only answer he got. Harry sighed stressfully and continued.

"I ain't going exactly going with you now since you disappeared, cause when you did Vannessa blackmailed me kind of by saying that if I didn't go with her, she would let Voldemort kill you. Of course I didn't know you ran away from him, so I said yes. Now I can't cause she will kidnap you again if I cancel the date." Harry explained, looking down to not see Ginnys reaction.

Ginny looked angrily at him and stomped out of the Hospital Wing, not giving him a single word. Harry shook his head sadly before going to walk out himself. He went up to the common room, knowing he was going to have the worst date to the ball tonight.

Ginny of couse, ran the other way towards the grounds. Her red hair flew behind her then she went to sit under a shady tree, where there was no light for it was cloudy and looking about to rain. She put her head in her hands and cried quietly as she could, hoping that this was all a dream and never will happen. "I can't believe him!" she sobbed to herself repeatedly.

Harry made it to the common room, to see Ron beating Hermione as usual and Hermione looking like she would throw something. "Hey Harry, so where's Ginny?" Ron said not looking up at him once.

"I'm not sure anymore." Harry said before sitting down beside Ron.

"Okay, what happened?" Hermione asked him, seeing his face she knew something had gone real wrong.

"I told Ginny about the ball thing with Vannessa, then she just ran out, not saying anything." he said simply.

"Oh, she'll understand before the ball Harry." Ron said, "She can't keep herself away from you for long." Harry chuckled, "I guess, I just hope she will."

---------------back to the grounds------------------

Ginny looked up to a figure with blonde hair and grey eyes. "What do you want!" she said annoyingly.

"Well, this is what I get for a greeting? Gosh, Weasley some harsh words there." Draco Malfoy said smirking. Then Blaise Zabini appeared behind him for a minute then walked beside him.

"Great, can't be alone now?" Ginny said, "What happened to the dumb ones?"

"Somewhere, you don't need to know about that anyways." he said, "Anyways, I'm not the one you need to be talking to, you should be talkng to Blaise." He turned around and walked back to the castle.

"..." Ginny just stared up at the 7th year Slytherin boy. She had seen him sometimes around Malfoy, staring at her friends and her but rarely anymore. That job was taken by Malfoy afterwards.

"I was wondering if your friend, Jessica, was going to the ball with anyone yet..." he said to her, emotionless.

"Um, no, she was going to go with Micheal, but broke it off." Ginny said as he handed a note to her.

"Give that to her if you see her, but don't forget." Blaise said glaring down at her, giving a warning and walked off. To Ginnys displeasure, Malfoy came back over at Blaise left to go to the common room, "So, still don't have a date Weaslette?" he said smirking.

"Yes, and no I'm definetly not going with you." Ginny responded, her turn to glare at him.

"Well, then this won't work out. See, Vannessa is going with Potty with some stupid unknown reason, and you wanted to go with him for some more dumber reason than her." he said.

"Well, if mine's dumber than hers, your wrong. We both like him. She blackmailed him telling him if he didn't go with her, Voldemort would kill me...but I escaped." Ginny replied, smirking, Malfoy holding a stunned look on his pale face.

"Well, then we might want to go together. That might make them jelous and then we can go our separate ways." Draco said crossing his arms, "Even if we don't agree on it, we'll just act it till they come running to us." Ginny pouted ignoratly and nodded, "Alright, if it gets Vannessa away from Harry."

"And Harry away from Vaneesa." Draco said before walking off as it started to rain hevily. Ginny heaved a sigh as she ran towards the school, trying to not get very wet. She rushed to the common room, knowing the ball would be a few hours away. She stopped in front of the Fat lady, panting, "Quid agis" she said and the potrait swung forward, and she ran passed the trio quickly, unnoticed if you didn't count Hermione. She rushed up the girls stairs as queitly as she could, but noticed her steps weren't the only ones. She looked behind her to see Hermione following.

Ginny opened the dorm door to the room for 6th years and Hermione walked in behind her. "Whats wrong? You seem in a rush..." she said to GInny, who was rumaging through her dressor then started in her trunk.

"Nothing, just that the ball is in two hours." Ginny complained, searching through the closet to find her dress hung up with the other girls dresses that slept in the same dorm. She placed it on her four poster bed and then looked under her bed for her dress shoes.

"But didn't Harry tell yo--" Hermione started but was cut off.

"Yes, but I was asked by someone else, alright?" Ginny said, "I don't even want to talk to Harry right now, or talk about him if you don't mind."

"who are you going with? Dean? Seamus? neville?" Hermione asked, guessing a few names, Ginny shaking her head at all three.

"He isn't in Gryffindor." Ginny said, giving a hint.

"Micheal?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"If I tell you, will you not tell harry or Ron? Cause if you do, I will not be happy." Ginny said, looking at her seriously.

"Is he that bad?" Ginny nodded, "Alright, i won't tell a soul."

"Okay..." Ginny said hesitating, "It's Draco Malfoy." She turned to look over her shoulder at Hermione she find her mouth hanging and eyes wide as she could get them, "Hermione, you alright?"

"Your kidding right?" Hermione said after a few minutes, "Please tell me you are."

"I'm sorry, but no I'm not."

"Why are you going with _him_" Hermione asked.

"Cause he said he wanted to go with Vannessa, but is going with harry. And I want to go with harry." Ginny said, "We think that they will go with us after they go through jelousy, but he will still pick on me afterwards."

"If he still does..." Hermione said.

"Srill, don't tell them yet...i want them to find out when they look for me." Hermione nodded before going back downstairs.

"Hey, I'm going to get ready for the ball, so see ya!" she called before turning around only to be stopped.

"It's in two hours!" Ron said.

"No, it's in one hour." Hermione said, watching the boys gasped and go up stairs. She ran to her dorm to go find the dress her mom bought her a few weeks ago. She found it and got dressed in it, smoothing out the small wrinkles softly. She grabbed her wand and cast a spell to put her hair up nicely beofre going to GInnys dorm to go see how she was doing. SHe grabbed her makeup and walked over, opening the door. She saw that she was already in her dress and putting on a bit of makup here and there.

"Hey mione, you done?" Ginny, looking over at her through the mirror.

"No, I need to put some makeup on too." hermione said walking into the bathroom to use the mirror in there. She saw Ginny nod softly, trying to not mess up. This is like the only time I see her put makeup on this year. She barely puts any on, she thought while applying eyeliner.

-----------------------boys dorm-------------------------

Harry looke din the mirror, adjusting his tie normally, so it was hanging loosely like it was a few moments ago. He saw Ron walk into view, surprisingly wearing a different outfit then his 4 year. Ron looked at him, as though reading his mind.

"Got too small thank god." Ron said fixing his black robes so they hung comfortably on his shoulders.

Harry nodded, this year he was wearing dark blue robes, not black. He didn't try to fix his untidy black hair and walked downstairs to see it was 10 minutes till the ball. He saw Ron decending and knew he had to wait for hermione. He gave a wave before going out into the hall to go down the steps, coming face to face with Vannessa.

Ginny walked down with Hermione, who was wearing a light purple and white dressthat went to her ankles. Ginny was wearing a light blue dress that went to her ankles too, the one her mom wore to her ball, it was a tradition in her family, luckily not like Rons. SHe waved to ron who was looking at her for wearing a dress like that. "Now where did you get the money for that?"

"No where. It's the family tradition for girls like me in the family." Ginny said before smiling and exiting to go down the flight of steps to see Malfoy walking towards the entrance as well. He was wearing black dress robes, his long blond hair hanging down neatly. Ginny avoided harry, who was with Vannessa and stood by the Slytherin. "Your late, I've been waiting." he said.

"If I am, you are too. You entered the same time as me. Though i was wearing heels." Ginny said pointing towards her white heels. Those now were Hermiones. He just gave up and entered the hall, Hermione and n standing behind them with Harry and Vannessa following.

Harry didn't notice Ginny and Malfoy while Vannessa was saying stuff on how he looked, and he kept saying she looked great too. She was wearing a red dress that had black shoulder straps and red heels. He soon was dragged by vannessa to the dance floor. SHe wrapped her arms around his neck and he just put his around her waist, making her blush. Ginny wouldn't blush if I did that, she's not that girly he thought.

Malfoy held his hand out to Ginny and she took it and was led to the floor too. She slowly put her arms around his neck, and he just lightly put his around her waist. They danced uncomfortably, but normaly. Over in the far corner, Ron kept stepping on hermione's feet, who was doing the same, but on purpose. "You don't know how to dance?" she asked, giving a small ouch as he stepped in her toes again.

GInny and Malfoy soon sat down, and talked about the plan and how to get them jelous, but wasn't going well. They kept saying stuff they didn't want to do, but it seemed the only many ways on how. Harry wlaked away to go get drinks and kept looking around for GInny, but it was hard trying to dodge dancers while holding drinks and looking for her at the same time. He gave up and walked towards Vannessa, who thanked him and drank some. Once they were done, she grabbed his hand and led him out of the hall after seeing Draco with GInny. That filthy blood traitor, she thought looking at Ginny before leading Harry outside.

"So, what do you wnat to do?" Vannessa asked and harry just shrugged. She smiled and pulled Harry into a kiss passionatly, bu twas pulled away from Harry. Harry was backing up and looked at her, "I'm not ready for that." he said then walked back inside. Vannessa sat on the bench nearby and looked at the stars for a moment before standing back up and going inside.

"Listen, I'm sorry. But I need to show you something." Vannessa said as she pointed to Draco and GInny who were dancing uneasily again. Harry looked over and gasped, seeing the two dancing, especially Ginny and Malfoy together. His anger grew in his chest as he slowly pushed people out of his way to get to his destination and goal: To punch Malfoy out.

-----------------------Authors note----------------------------------

Okay, thats the end of that one. I'm having writors block at the moment. And i cna't belive all the school work these days! And the MAP((Missouri somethn somethin)) test being 6 weeks away! You should know what it means, its jsut mines called map, californias is called cap, texas is calle dtap, you know that stuff. OS there, and thanks for being patient. I won't be writing for a wekk for my school has gone on strike for our pricipals, the best and funnest ones in the whole area, are being fired, so yeah. Please Review!

Goddes Michelle


End file.
